Related compounds, i.e. 4-piperidinone oxime derivatives, are described in European patent application 445,731. The muscarinic agonist potency of the present compounds is, however, considerably higher than the potency of the known 4-piperidinone oxime derivatives, especially with respect to the important M1 and M3 muscarinic subtypes.